Jawg
Jawg is a Fang Gang Mixel. Description Personality Jawg is the epitome of a watchdog: loving to his friends, a menace to anyone who endangers them. Despite not having a heavy vocabulary, usually saying a few words at a time as well as panting, barking, and laughing, Jawg is still a smart, if not animalistic Mixel. However, he does anger pretty easily, and is not above getting revenge when he feels wronged. Physical Appearance Jawg is mostly brown in color. He has prominent lips filled with long fangs. Two eyes rest on top of his head near a rectangular shape. His tongue is prominent and red. He has a rounded rectangular body with a darker brown section on top and rectangular shape on the sides. He has four grey legs with dark brown feet. A long dark grey tail with a brown tip is on his rear. Ability Jawg has large indestructible teeth that let him give a powerful bite. His tail can also be swung around like a whip. Biography Early life Little is known about Jawg's past. However, he managed to become the leader of the Fang Gang at some point. First adventures At a party, he managed to get kidnapped by the Nixels, and had to be rescued to help rescue the other Mixels. ("Calling All Mixels") He went Snowboarding with Flain, Krader, Flurr, Kraw, and Slumbo once. He was teamed up with Slumbo, and the two of them Mixed to compete. ("Snow Half-Pipe") When Zaptor was preparing to eat a giant pile of Hamlogna Sandwiches, he walked in and ate all of them before Zaptor could eat a single bite. ("Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness") coming up with a plan to trick Flain and Slumbo.]] During a game of Log Toss with Chomly, the two of them accidentally hit Flain and Slumbo with their log, causing the two of them to burn their log in response. In retaliation, he followed his brother's idea to place a Cubit down and cause them to make a Murp, which they then used to continue their game. ("Fang Gang Log Toss") He was an invitee to Balk's birthday party. ("Elevator") Further adventures During the annual Mix Festival, Gobba went in his place as representation of the Fang Gang for a Hamlogna Sandwich run. This ended up getting him nixed by the Mega Nixel Mixel Nixer, though he was later returned to normal. ("Epic Comedy Adventure") He managed to get trapped in slime by the Scorpi/Glurt Murp while in Mixel Park. ("Murp Romp") Jawg was one of many Mixels who were forced to outrun the Nixelstorm and help shut it down. ("Mixels Rush") Jawg was one of almost all of the Mixels who searched and fought for the Mixamajig, and then captured by King Nixel. He Maxed with his branch of the Fang Gang in order to defeat him, and Mixopolis was revealed by the Weldos soon after. ("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") Memorable Quotes * "FIVE! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!" - Jawg, Fang Gang Log Toss Set Information |code = LO1NG7OOTH}} Jawg was released as one of the Series 2 Mixels sets in the June 2014 product wave. His product number is 41514 and he contains 61 pieces. 41514 Jawg can be combined with 41513 Gobba and 41512 Chomly to create the Fang Gang Max. LEGO Shop product description Bite intruders with the huge teeth of JAWG! The fiercely loyal and energetic leader of the Fang Gang, JAWG will stop at nothing to protect and help this quirky Mixel tribe. The Fang Gang live on a farm where they plant anything to try and grow more food to satisfy their massive appetites. JAWG is a bit of an animal, and won’t hesitate to bite intruders with those incredibly huge, fang-like teeth. Beware of JAWG! *''Features four legs, long, sharp teeth, tail and poseable joints'' *''Selected Mixels also feature Nixels inside the pack'' *''Collect all three Mixels in the Fang Gang tribe to build the super Mixel tribe combo'' *''Combine with 41510 LUNK from the LEGO® Mixels™ Frosticons tribe for a quirky mixed-up Mixel'' *''Go to LEGO.com/mixels for exclusive building instructions, animations, wallpapers and much more'' *''Watch all your favorite Mixel characters on Cartoon Network'' *''Play the game available for iOS and Android'' *''Stands over 1” (5 cm) tall In-Booklet code Jawg's in-booklet code for Calling All Mixels is LO1NG7OOTH, which is LongTooth when decoded. Background Information *He represents February in the Mixels: 2015 Wall Calendar. Trivia *He is the leader of the Fang Gang. *He loves Hamlogna Sandwiches, similar to Zaptor. before Zaptor.]] *From the way his mouth is structured, Jawg should technically be unable to close his mouth. When he does, his bottom row of teeth seems to disappear to rectify this fact. *Usually, it only takes him a few seconds to eat a large amount of food. This means that he eats the fastest out of all the Mixels.Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness: Jawg was seen eating the entire pile of hamlogna sandwiches before Zaptor managed to take a bite. Behind the Scenes Name and basis Jawg's name is a play on the words "jaw" and "dog". Voice In the TV series, and where sound clips are used, Jawg's voice is provided by Fred Tatasciore. Real-life history Reveals Jawg appeared with the rest of Series 1 through 3 at Toy Fairs in late January and early February 2014.http://brickset.com/article/9818/london-toy-fair-reporthttp://www.bzpower.com/story.php?ID=6431 Content Jawg debuted in the TV series on June 5, 2014 in Snow Half Pipe, while his LEGO set officially became available on June 1 with the rest of Series 2. Jawg also appears in the mobile app game Calling All Mixels, released on March 4, 2014 for iOS and April 2, 2014 for Android. He then went on to appear in Mixels Rush, released on May 21, 2015. Gallery Appearances Sources and References External links *Products page on LEGO.com *Character page on LEGO.com *Instructions on LEGO.com *Murp with Lunk instructions on LEGO.com *Fang Gang Max instructions on LEGO.com Category:2014 Category:Series 2 Category:Mixels Category:Leaders Category:Male characters Category:Calling All Mixels Category:Mixels Rush Category:Speed Category:Eight teeth Category:Fangs Category:High-pitched voices Category:Hinged Mouth Category:Mixels with Lips Category:Mixels with jaws Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Mixels with Tails Category:Non jointed tails Category:Four legs Category:More than two legs Category:Aggressive Mixels Category:Animal-like Mixels Category:Crazy Mixels Category:Dog-Like Mixels Category:Mixels who like Hamlogna Sandwiches Category:Mixels who like to eat Category:Mixels without hands Category:Shortest Mixels Category:Non-jointed feet Category:Big heads Category:No Ball Joints Category:Season One Category:Season Two